


Dean Winchester and the Tentacles of Pleasure

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Drugged Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: After 'the Thing' metarachael demanded out of context fanfiction.Or: Glythur gets inside Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay… I dunno what kinda kinky gatekeeper/keemaster shit you’ve got going on here,” Dean said, “but I think I’ll pass.” 

“Shhhhh,” Yokoth admonished, leaning down over him. Her lips brushed his and he felt her not-tonge slip into his mouth. It was slimy and far too long and he coughed, trying to turn away.

She withdrew, smirking, and went back to her spell. Dean feigned interest, his fingers inching toward his pocket and the lockpick that lay inside. 

The portal split open with a crack and he froze, staring into the ultraviolet crack in the universe. The creature- Yokoth’s mate- began to seep through just as Dean realized that the pick was gone. 

“Do you like him?” Yokoth asked, and Glythur rumbled in response. Dean wasn’t sure whether it was a yes or no. He wasn’t sure which would be worse. 

He shoved his hand deeper into the pocket, searching the corners- nothing. 

“I didn’t think you’d be needing this,” Yokoth said, waving the pick in front of his face. Dean jerked at the metal restraints, but it was useless. She chuckled, throwing the tool across the room. Dean heard it clatter uselessly into a corner just as the first tentacle emerged from the rift. 

He barely had time to shout before the three-pronged tip closed over his face. Dean shouted, trying to shake it off, but it was too strong. It completely covered his mouth and jaw, leaving only his nose and eyes free. 

He opened his mouth, trying to bite at it, but it was no use. He could barely move his head and when he tried, the creature only pushed him harder against the table. 

Yokoth stood over him, watching proudly as more tentacles emerged from the rift. They were incredibly dexterous, grabbing hold of buttons and zippers and even his boot laces. Dean heard things tearing and suddenly flashed back to all those kinky Animations. 

_ The part of Sweet Princess Asuka being played by Dean Winchester, _ he thought wildly, and then he began to struggle in earnest. 

Glythur rumbled in what Dean couldn’t help interpreting as a laugh. 

“He  _ is _ pretty, isn’t he,” Yokoth agreed. “Even more so without all the…. wrappings.” 

Dean felt cold air ghosting over his skin. He didn’t need to look down to know he was almost naked. Even his shoes were being pulled off. He kicked ineffectually at the tendrils, only to have his ankles seized in retaliation. 

Dean shouted indignantly, only to feel something warm and slippery force itself between his teeth. He bit at it, but it was like chewing on wood. Glythur seemed utterly unphased, the tendril pushing further and deeper into Dean’s mouth. The prongs stayed tight around his face, holding him utterly still as the invading tentacle thickened, wrenching his jaw painfully wide. 

A sweet fluid began to leak from the newly formed bulb, filling Dean’s mouth and forcing him to swallow or choke. 

Yokoth let out a terrifying giggle, and it began to dawn on Dean that this was going to be an awkward rescue, when Sam showed up. Which he would. 

More tendrils emerged from the rift, small and wiry. They vanished out of Dean’s field of vision, and moments later he felt them running over his body. He bucked and twisted, trying to shake them off, but it was no use. They latched onto him, sucking at his chest and belly and  _ nipples oh shit this really is a hentai-- _

The tentacles ( _ tendrils they’re tendrils this is not a tentacle porn)  _ holding his ankles tensed, pulling his legs wide open. Dean kicked at them, his hips rising off the table, but it wasn’t long until more tendrils wrapped around his knees and thighs, holding him utterly still. No matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t budge. 

The rift glowed a little brighter and another tentacle came slowly through. It was accompanied by a spurt of sweet fluid into the back of Dean’s throat. 

For the first time, it occurred to Dean that Sam might not make it on time. That Glythur might actually possess him. 

_ Can’t be worse than being a demon, _ he thought, searching for the bright side, and that was when the newest tendril clamped over his groin. 

“ _ No!”  _ Dean screamed, but all he got in response was another glut of fluid into his mouth. 

He couldn’t see what the tentacle was doing, but he could feel two of the prongs sliding up his iliac crest. The main part of the tendril was pressed right to the fork of his legs, nestled up right behind his balls, with the third tendril wriggling against his crack. 

The suckers attached to his chest sucked at him, hard enough that he was sure it was going to leave bruises, and he groaned. 

At least for the time being there were no more tendrils, and they seemed like they were leaving his dick alone--

Dean yelped as he felt something nudging against his ass. Not just his ass, his  _ hole,  _ which tightened in response. 

“No!” Dean shouted again, shaking his head violently against the hold on his jaw. He redoubled his efforts to escape, but the tentacles and chains held tight. 

A slim tendril worked it’s way inside him and Dean screamed, trying to expel the intruder. He could feel it worming around inside him, exploring. 

And then it began to thicken. 

Dean screamed in rage as he felt Glythur pushing deeper into him, the tendril widening the whole time. His belly cramped but the monster didn’t slow down. Dean couldn’t look down, but he could feel the prehensile extremity pressing against his belly from the inside. 

He didn’t realize he was hard until Yokoth took hold of his cock, soft fingers stroking in time with Glythur’s thrusts. 

“That’s it, human. Don’t fight it.”

Dean felt his eyes welling up, the pain and rage too much to ignore. He was starting to get dizzy, though he couldn’t tell whether he was choking or if the creature was poisoning him somehow. 

“My mate,” Yokoth crooned, and just like that she was straddling him. Her eyes burned as she looked down into Dean’s face. He could feel her pussy rubbing against him, wet and ready, and he moaned. 

_ No, no, no,  _ he thought desperately, but Yokoth didn’t pull away. She leaned in, serpentine tongue darting out to drag along the shell of his ear. 

It was cold and disgusting and awful, but not enough to make his cock soften. Not with the writhing tentacle still rubbing against his inner walls. 

Yokoth ground down against him, and Dean felt his cock slip into her. 

It was nothing like any woman he’d ever fucked- and not just because he wasn’t wearing a rubber. 

She was  _ hollow _ inside, a writing mass of disconnected strands, slipping and sliding along the length of his shaft. She bit at Dean’s ear and a thin tendril wrapped itself around his corona, tugging at the head of his trapped cock. 

The tentacle in his ass twitched and stilled, and Dean could feel more of the sticky fluid seeping into his insides. 

“ _ Interesting, _ ” Yokoth said, and Dean felt the ends of her tendrils stroking against his cock. Exploring. 

Glythur rumbled and Dean looked back to the void. It seemed like there were dozens of tendrils coming out of the rift. The thickest one was undulating softly, and as Dean watched, it thickened slightly. A bulge began making its way out of the rift, like a snake swallowing an egg. 

_ “No! _ ” Dean groaned, renewing his struggle to escape. A second lump followed the first, heading slowly but unstoppably downwards. 

_ They can’t be going where I think they’re going, _ Dean thought desperately. There wasn’t room. Glythur was supposed to possess him, and there wouldn’t be a point to that if he was torn to shreds. 

The first bulge disappeared from his vision just as Yokoth’s tendrils found the slit of his cock. Dean screamed but it did nothing to slow her down. A thin tendril slipped inside, wriggling its way deeper inside. 

Dean jerked his hips up, trying to dislodge it, but it was no use. Yokoth squealed. 

“Let him go!” she giggled, and Dean felt some of Glythur’s tentacles sliding away. His ankles were still restrained, but his hips and thighs were free.

Yokoth looked expectantly down at him, and Dean glared back. His defiance dissipated almost instantly, when the first bulge reached his rim. 

His hips jerked up into the air, body gyrating to try to escape the unrelenting pressure. Each jerk sent his cock pounding deep into Yokoth’s pussy, spearing him on her tiny, prehensile tendril. Dean was trapped between twin intrusions, and unable to escape either. 

The bulge forced its way past his rim and was almost immediately replaced by another, just as big. Dean collapsed back onto the altar, his body unwilling to fight further. Distantly, it occurred to him that the sweet fluid was probably drugging him. Or maybe he was just exhausted. 

Yokoth frowned, disappointed, and another small tendril joined the first. Dean whined and twisted slightly, but if she was trying to provoke him into a response, he didn’t have one left in him. 

He found himself breathing heavily, sucking against the tendril in his mouth. His ass no longer protested the tentacle’s intrusion, each bulge slipping easily past his soaking rim. 

Yokoth’s tendrils stroked him from the inside and out, and as his vision began to black out, Dean realized he was coming. 


	2. Chapter 2

OMGBUBBLESOMG wrote chapter 2 of this fic. It's here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522805 

You have been warned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dean Winchester and the Tentacle Eggs of Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522805) by [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg)




End file.
